Talk:Dragon Flame Power Fire
I need help for info for this page! Roxy13 18:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Darkar? Didn't Darkar succeed in getting the Fire too when he brainwashed her as Dark Bloom? His goal was to not actually have the power himself but just get Bloom to open Realix with him. Zerachielle 23:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Name that Spell I need help naming all these spells. The place I got them from simply had them named 'Attack' but I'm pretty sure they have names.Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 15:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Split I believe that this page should be split into two things: Dragon Fire/Flame and Bloom's list of spells. --Zerachielle 19:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) That's what we had. But since all her spells are essentially the Dragon Fire, why not have them as one page?--Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) There is Dragon Fire that describes the fact that it is the magic of the Great Dragon and then there is Bloom's spells. Two completely different things. Zerachielle 20:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Wait. I think I have an idea. Why not do a page like Dragon Fire/List of Bloom's spells? They'd be separate pages, but her spells would link back to Dragon Fire. Kind of like the archives. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:24, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Could you please make sense? I didn't not understand the first part. Zerachielle 20:30, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Original page: Dragon Fire List page: Dragon Fire/List of Bloom's spells How's that?--Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Just make them two separate pages. It's easier to deal with because before Bloom, I think Dafne had the Dragon Fire. I assume that there were people before her that had the Fire and they probably did not have the same spell repertoire as her. Zerachielle 20:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Mkay. But, how many of these are real spells? I haven't seen the episodes in a while, except for one, and I'm not sure. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I've never seen a complete season of RAI so you'll have to make do for the moment. Plus, you have plenty of time. Also, I suggest using footnotes to site them. --Zerachielle 20:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Right. I did on some of Layla's, but lapsed out of it. And, do we agree to leaving all her spells on the Morphix page?--Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I would split it. Morphix is a substance. Layla's magic is based on using Morphix, but she can also use liquids in general. --Zerachielle 20:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Miriam Miriam who was then in the Sword had been a previous Guardian of the Flame and still had a piece of it in her Where was it said that Miriam was a previous guardian? --Zerachielle 20:49, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Nowhere, I don't think. I'll remove it. But it would semi make sense, mother to daughter, anyway. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) It makes sense only because you want it to. It's not canon. --Zerachielle 21:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. And what about the Nine Nymphs of Magix? Is that real?--Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 21:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Depends. Is it from Rai or 4kids? By the way, I think I mentioned footnotes. They would be handy right about now with those kinds of details. --Zerachielle 21:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Claims to be from RAI. It doesn't sound real to me. But I could be wrong. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 21:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Leave it be until further notice. Does it say what episode? --Zerachielle 21:10, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Just says the Nine Nymphs of Magix had the Dragon Fire, and Daphne was the last one. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 21:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) That needs to be verified and footnoted. --Zerachielle 21:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if Miriam possessed the Dragon Flame or not but the story of the Nymphs of Magix is found in the episode Betrayed! and I added information from the French dub of that episode.--FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC)thumb|300px|right Fire or Flame? In the Nickelodeon dub, they originally referred to it as the Dragon Flame (I think), but lately I've noticed that they've been calling it the Dragon Fire. Should we change it? WonderBuono! 04:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It was called Dragon Fire in the 4Kids dub. In the Cinelume and Nickelodeon dubs which follow the original Rai dub it is Dragon Flame. It remains Dragon Flame. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually, if you watch Nick's dub of season 3, they have been calling it the Dragon Fire. Not sure why they decided to randomly switch from "flame" to "fire", but I haven't heard them say "flame" since the specials. WonderBuono! 02:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) What happend to all the information that was here? I have a question, why did you deleted all the info that was here before, about te dragon flame? Mr.DarkPhantom 15:54, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Moved to Dragon's Flame, sir. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:13, October 26, 2013 (UTC) So I noticed that this page said that she used Dragon Fire in the Magical Adventure movie. Re watching the scene where said spell was used, Bloom said in italian "Fiamma del Drago" which would translate to Flame of the Dragon aka Dragon Flame. So would said use be moved? Andre drw13 (talk) 02:47, April 19, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw13